Several different types of fuel cells are common in the art. In one type, such as phosphoric acid fuel cells and potassium hydroxide fuel cells, the cathode may comprise only hydrophobic layers, and remain unflooded. In another type of fuel cell, referred to as a proton exchange membrane (or PEM) fuel cell, a thin film, flooded electrode consists of a catalyst and a proton exchange resin. Because of its solid electrolyte, the PEM fuel cell has inherent pressure and safety advantages over cells that utilize liquid acid or alkaline electrolytes, for use in some environments, such as in electrically powered vehicles: solid electrolyte is stable, can withstand greater pressure differentials, and does not leach from the cell. However, cell water management is required to keep the anode and the proton exchange membrane wet, and to prevent the cathode from flooding, and thereby blocking the oxidant from reaching the cathode.
When any fuel cell is utilized in an isolated environment, such as in vehicles, it may be subject to extreme winter temperatures, including temperatures well below 0.degree. C. (+32.degree. F.). In fact, it may be as low as -40.degree. C. (-40.degree. F.) whereas the fuel cell may not be stored below about 0.degree. C. (+32.degree. F.) without freezing. It has been known to introduce anti-freeze solutions, such as methanol, into a fuel cell to prevent it from freezing, when not in use, in sub-freezing environments.